A goblet contains $8$ red jelly beans, $11$ green jelly beans, and $3$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
Solution: There are $8 + 11 + 3 = 22$ jelly beans in the goblet. There are $8$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{8}{22} = \dfrac{4}{11}$.